Not a Cosplay Kind of Guy
by Fred-the-Moose
Summary: "Why the long face Kakashi-san?"  Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms. "He won't wear it."   A short One-Shot for ActuallyNevis' Kakakshi Birthday Challenge!


Soooo, this was written for ActuallyNevis' Kakashi Birthday Challenge. I needed to do three things. 1) incorporate dress-up. 2) Use Kunai for kinky purposes. and 3) Use the word Fellatio... which I think is a silly word but he's the boss!

I don't think it's much good, but here it is!

* * *

><p>"Please Ruka?" Kakashi almost pleaded following the flustered Iruka into the kitchen.<br>"Honestly Kakashi, you couldn't possibly expect me to do something as ridiculous as wearing that _monstrosity_." He looked to Kakashi over his shoulder with a disapproving stare.

The Monstrosity in question was currently hanging from the bedroom closet door. The black and white satin was left untouched as Iruka refused even a second glace at it's frills and folds.

"It's hardly that bad Ruka." Kakashi groaned on as he pouted, taking a seat at the table as Iruka fixed himself another cup of tea.  
>"How could you <em>possibly<em> even think about having me wear that." Iruka shook his head in disbelief.  
>"But it's my <em>birthday<em> Ruka!" A loud thump accompanied Kakashi as his forehead connected with the table below him.

"Kakashi, I love you. You know I love you, but for the last time. I will not _ever_ put on a maids costume. Especially with those erotic panties you insist I wear with it." Iruka took a seat at the table across from Kakashi. Iruka didn't need to see his face to know he was pouting. Disappointment was radiating from his every pore.

Iruka leaned over and patted Kakashi on the head, taking a sip of tea. Kakashi's hand shot up and held Iruka's tightly, his face still hidden in the table as he spoke. "I've got to go to class now Kakashi. Don't be late for your mission or Genma will do that thing you don't like with me."

Iruka stood from the table, getting ready to leave when Kakashi sprang up, his mask suddenly around his neck, his arms pulling Iruka's body tightly against his. Iruka smiled as Kakashi leaned in, his soft warm lips pushing against his own. He pushed back his own tongue pushing into Kakashi's mouth tasting all that he was.

Kakashi loved that Iruka challenged him. Loved that Iruka made him work for what he wanted and never let him stop fighting for it. Maybe that's why the two got along so well. Kakashi had been with so many partners who just rolled over for him because of his rank or power. Iruka was not one of them. Iruka made him work for everything. _Especially sex_.

Iruka pulled away smiling. "I'll have your birthday present all ready for you when you get back from your mission alright?" Kakashi frowned a little, pulling Iruka into a close embrace. "Be safe." Iruka whispered quietly into his ear before pulling away. He waved as he picked up his tea and headed out the door.

Kakashi frowned as he approached the designated meeting spot. Genma was of course, already there, waiting impatiently for his arrival.

"Why the long face Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms. "He won't wear it."

"He won't wear it! Really? You got the satin one though right? Not the cheap cotton one?" They began walking, both completely dumfounded.

"Yea! Even the nice satin one. I don't understand. I even pulled the whole 'it's my birthday' line. _Nothing._" Kakashi sighed again in frustration.

"Maybe he's just not the cosplay kind of guy. You know?"

Kakashi almost pranced down the streets of Kohona as he made his merry way towards his and Iruka's shared apartment. Today was his birthday, and Iruka had assured him that he would have a gift prepared from him when he arrived.

The house was quiet and dark as Kakashi poked his head in the door. "Ruka? Ruka are you here?" He looked around the empty room, no signs of his beloved here. A treasure hunt? He dropped his belongings at the door, tip-toeing into the house.

He could feel Iruka's chakra from the room, hear his breath, shallow and ragged, as he silently treaded to the door. Kakashi held his breath as he turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open. His knees went weak at the sight in front of him.

There, laying out on the bed was his beautiful Ruka-kun, but not _just_ his beautiful Ruka-kun. Fur. Ears. Tail. There was his beautiful Ruka-kun curled up on their bed like a cat. Tail wrapped around his body, head tucked in and laying on his hands. There was not much other than the ears tail and the tiny patch of 'fur' straining to cover Iruka's naughty parts. Kakashi's jaw nearly hit the floor as Iruka lifted his head.

"Happy Birthday Kashi." Iruka spoke the sentence in a sultry tone, further paralyzing Kakashi at the door. Iruka smiled, un-curling himself and stepping off the bed crawling across the floor. Kakashi broke from his state of shock as Iruka _pawed_ at his leg.

"I…Iruka?" Kakashi shuddered as he let his hand wander to Iruka's head, his hair hanging loose around his shoulders. Kakashi was absolutely speechless.

"Tonight. You can do with me what you will. I'm all yours." Iruka looked up into Kakashi's steely grey eye as he spoke, an almost innocent look coming over his face.

Kakashi wasted no time, dropping to his knees and pushing Iruka to the floor. His mask and headband were flung to the floor in haste. He silenced Iruka's gasp of surprise with his mouth, capturing Iruka's lips and claiming them for his own. And for the first time in their relationship, Iruka didn't fight him.

Kakashi's tongue roamed Iruka's mouth as he pleased, nibbling those warm pliable lips, and Iruka let him. Uncontested Kakashi was given dominance over the hot body beneath him.

Kakashi had never been more aroused. He loved it when Iruka challenged him. But damn, just the thoughts of having Iruka submissive and wanton was amazing.

"Ruka. Ruka you are amazing." Kakashi smirked as he pulled away from the kiss, looking over the bronzed body beneath him. The ears were henged, melded perfectly with Iruka as if they were his own. Kakashi couldn't help but nibble at them listening to the almost cat like mewl escaping Iruka's lips. He worked his way down the amazing body beneath him. Licking and nipping where he saw fit, biting Iruka's collarbone and tonging the hollow, just as he knew Iruka liked.

Kakashi watched and reveled in his skill as Iruka squirmed under him, his mouth closing over Iruka's sensitive nipple.  
>"Kashi sto-" Iruka was unable to finish his sentence as Kakashi's hand shot up, covering Iruka's mouth and halting his words.<br>"Tonight your mine." Kakashi smirked as he watched Iruka relax his words already working magic on his feisty sensei. "I just want to make you feel good Ruka."

Iruka couldn't stop the moan from escaping his mouth as Kakashi nibbled his nipple, a hand suddenly palming his erection. It only served to drive Kakashi forwards, his tongue flicking over the nipple teasing it to pebble hardness as his hands worked under the flimsy fabric containing Iruka's length.

Kakashi loved the sounds Iruka made when they were intimate. Every pant, gasp and moan was hot and erotic fueling Kakashi's lust for the teacher. Kakashi was in over his head, quickly losing control as Iruka laid back and did nothing but moan and writhe under his ministrations. Never had Kakashi had such freedoms. Usually, if Iruka was not fighting back, pushing Kakashi down and having his own way with sharingan Kakashi, he was batting away his advances or scowling at being teased. But now. He was just enjoying it all. Allowing his pride to take one for the team for Kakashi's happiness.

One of Kakashi's hands left the warm tan skin of Iruka's body to release his growing manhood. Allowing himself a few quick strokes before going back to Iruka. His movements had not gone unnoticed. Iruka sat up and pushed Kakashi on his back, in what Kakashi considered was the most erotic movement he had ever seen.

"Let me take care of you _Ka-ka-_shi." The voice went straight to his groin as his brain tried to register the comment. Iruka moved so fast Kakashi couldn't have stopped him even if he wanted to. Kakashi groaned quietly as that warm pliable mouth descended on his own length.

Iruka was far better at fellatio than any man should have been. His technique was unrivaled, the way he used that sultry mouth, his tongue pressing the right spots, dipping into the sensitive slit. The way he let his teeth scrape him _just there_. Kakashi could feel himself climbing the icy spiral and it was to soon. It couldn't all be over now.  
>"Ruka. Kami Ruka stop."<p>

Iruka released him with a pop, those devilish eyes looking up at him, reading his mind and body, knowing exactly what was going on. Iruka smiled standing up and offering Kakashi a hand up. Kakashi took it, quickly divesting himself of his pants and shirt, flinging them to the floor unceremoniously as Iruka led him to the bed. Iruka got on first climbing onto the bed and leaning over, giving Kakashi a wonderful sight.

Iruka's tail was not henged, like the ears, nor was it attached to the skimpy panties. It was part of the vibrator sticking oh so sexily out of Iruka's perfect ass.  
>"Oh Ruka… when you said you were going to have my gift all prepared for me I didn't think…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.<p>

Kakashi was a fan of toys, where as Iruka was not. No matter how Kakashi put it, no matter how much he begged and pleaded, Iruka had been stubborn about his no toy preference. It only made it that much more hot as Iruka looked back at Kakashi his eyes practically pleading.

Kakashi grinned, climbing onto of the bed and Iruka pressing his chest to Iruka's back, his own erection straining against Iruka's perfect ass. His hands started on Iruka's shoulders, gently massaging and stroking the damp skin, moving down his back, tracing random patterns over his back and he leaned closer. "What is it you want Ruka?" He whispered to his little neko, nibbling on the henged ear, his hands wandering just a little lower.

"You know what I want Kakashi." Iruka gasped, his whole body pressing back against Kakashi's. Now that was no fun. Kakashi moved tot eh other side of Iruka's head, nibbling on the ear there as his hand found it's way to the vibrator. He circled the toy with his finger moving it just slightly as he did. "What do you want Ruka?" Kakashi smiled, listening to Iruka groan.

"I want you to fuck me." Iruka mumbled into the mattress beneath him. Now those were words Kakashi liked to hear.  
>"Oh I will Ruka. But first let's have a little fun." Kakashi had not been this aroused in a long time. He smirked as he pulled the vibrator from Iruka and tossed it lazily to the floor, loving the disappointed mewl Iruka produced.<p>

He made sure Iruka was not unsatisfied for very long. Kakashi's slender pale digits wrapping around Iruka's shaft and stroking at a steady pace. He smiled, his free hand parting Iruka's cheeks and giving him access to Iruka's most naughty place.

Iruka gasped as Kakashi's tongue circled his entrance and pushed in, the warm wet muscle moving and pressing inside him. Iruka bit down on the bed sheets, anything to keep him from either calling out in ecstasy, or begging Kakashi to stop and fuck him that instance. Iruka had been waiting hours for Kakashi to come home, eagerly awaiting Kakashi's arrival.

Kakashi's tongue was suddenly gone, and Iruka was about to voice his protest when he felt something cold press inside of him. A shiver racked his entire body as Kakashi began to move the coldness in and out of him. "Kashi what is-" Another shiver moved threw Iruka as another cold blunt object pushed into him. "Mmm Kunai Iruka. Don't let them drop." He spoke devilishly as he pushed another blunt cold end into Iruka's eager hole. Iruka gasped as Kakashi pushed the Kunai in a little further still a little cool against his inner walls.

"Mmm Ruka. I already have three in there and you're just swallowing them up." Kakashi chuckled, the deep laugh rumbling against Iruka's back as Kakashi expertly jerked him of, the kunai inside him now thrusting to the same pace making Iruka's head spin.

"Kakashi stop I'm- _Ahh!_" Iruka's sentence halted as Kakashi thrust the Kunai against Iruka's sweet spot.  
>"I guess I can let you come once now." Kakashi spoke smugly into those henged ears the Kunai twisting inside him pressing against that spot that made him see stars. It was over all to quickly for Iruka as one last hit to his prostate had him spilling his seed all over the sheets and Kakashi's hand. Kakashi chuckled, seductively licking some of Iruka's seed from his hand before pulling the Kunai from Iruka. The smaller man almost whined from the emptiness as he listened to the clank of kunai on the bedside table.<p>

With no time for recovery, Iruka was flipped onto his back, Kakashi pouncing on his ravished prey.  
>"So much today Ruka." Kakashi smirked, leaving feather light kisses down Iruka's toned body as he reached his goal. Iruka moaned loudly as Kakashi began his work, taking Iruka's quickly hardening length into his talented mouth. He licked once up the length of Iruka's shaft before circling the head, and finally engulfing Iruka's entire length. His cheeks suctioned in, tongue laving against the protruding vain, Kakashi knew just how to make Iruka squirm, and in no time Iruka was once again rock hard.<p>

Kakashi released Iruka's erection, leaning in for a kiss before pulling Iruka's up and out of the way.  
>"I'm putting it in now." Kakashi spoke quietly, his voice suddenly strained as he pushed into the warmth of Iruka. He groaned loudly as he felt Iruka around him, squeezing tightly as he began to thrust in and out of the tight body.<br>"Kami Iruka your so amazing." Kakashi grunted out as he thrust into Iruka, searching for the place that would make it all worth it for the both of them.

"Kashi!" and that would be it. Kakashi smirked and pushed back into Iruka once again, aiming for that spot, and thrusting harder than before. It was all to good, Iruka's complete obedience, the sexiness of the costume, the amazing warmth of Iruka's ass, sucking him in on ever thrust, it was to much, and it was going to end to fast.

Kakashi moaned loudly snapping his hips forwards and pounding into Iruka harder than before, Iruka's cries of pleasure echoing his own as Kakashi stroked Iruka's weeping erection. Iruka tightened his body as he was pleasured from both sides, Kakashi's strokes and thrusts keeping the same pace as they both raced closer and closer to the end.

A hard thrust to his prostate, and an equally hard tug had Iruka coming, his walls clamping down around Kakashi's length as he came, pulling Kakashi with him into orgasm. Kakashi collapsed onto Iruka's back, kissing his neck softly before rolling off, his arms encircling Iruka and pulling him down onto the bed as well.

"Did you enjoy your gift?" Iruka spoke quietly once he had regained his breath.  
>"Why do you say it like it's past tense Ruka. I have enjoyed my gift <em>so far<em>. I have no intention of allowing this night to pass without as many rounds as possible." Iruka sighed as Kakashi smirked, playing with a tendril of hair as he leaned closer to Iruka.  
>"You will let me. Won't you?" Iruka smirked, kissing Kakashi passionately in response.<p>

Kakashi liked that Iruka challenged him. But sometimes, just sometimes, the best gift is just getting something you really wanted.

* * *

><p>That was kind of... terrible right? I know, Tell me about it anyways! Review this story please! Even if it's only a Yay or Nay! Give me something peoples!<p>

Also, as is customary of a Majestic Moose story... *shakes fists* I know you under age-rs read this! Shame on you!


End file.
